Snowflakes and Cough Drops
by emptylocket
Summary: Inuyasha can handle demons, but what happens when a situation goes spiraling out of his control and he can't protect Kagome? In the middle of everything, he might just realize...
1. Outside the Window

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha you would be watching this or reading in a manga instead of reading it here.

The last of the medicine cherry flavor faded out of her mouth and Kagome popped her gum back into her mouth. She let the cool wintergreen taste work its way over the cherry flavor and then uttered a body-shaking cough. She turned back to her computer screen. "Now I can work." She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. Still in the darkness behind her eyelids two golden eyes pierced her soul. She quickly opened her eyes again. "I need to stay focused!" Kagome stared at the blank document in front of her. What was it she was supposed to write again? Right! A research paper on the book they just read. Of course Kagome hadn't read it yet since there wasn't much time between hunting shards for schoolwork. "I guess I'm just going to have to wing it!" Kagome looked out of her window searching for inspiration. She must be the only person in Japan doing homework right now. After all, they did have all winter break to do it. Another cough shook her body as her eyes connected with a tree behind the endless stream of snowflakes. In the tree she saw a familiar form resting on a branch with his head down. She started to smile. Kagome blinked and the vision disappeared. Her smile dissolved. "Ah! This is not a good time!" It was hard enough convincing Inuyasha that she had to go back to work on her schoolwork for awhile and now she couldn't get anything done she was so distracted. "It must be my cold." Kagome picked up the thermometer from the table and moved her gum away from it to take her temperature. "I'm seeing things because I have a fever, right?" She took the thermometer out of her mouth and read it. "97.4 degrees? This thing must be broken." She discarded it and turned back to the computer screen. It was so blank and white...white like the snow outside...like his hair...no! "No! I gotta stay focused!" Kagome reminded herself. "Why is everything reminding me of...him?"

Inuyasha stared up into the sky from his perch in a tree. The snow was slowly blanketing him and his kimono was slowly turning white. He ignored the cold but turned his gaze to Kaede's hut where the others sat in warmth and comfort. He could picture that perverted monk slowly creeping closer to the unsuspecting Sango until his hand found a resting spot. As if in response to his wondering he heard a smack shortly followed by a thud and then yelling he couldn't make out. Inuyasha smiled to himself. Yet...still. He then imagined that little fox probably crying about missing her then crawling to Kaede or Sango's lap looking for sympathy. "Feh." Let that kid do what he wants. He's such a baby. "I knew I shouldn't of let her leave!" Inuyasha's eyes wandered back to the sky. From where he was sitting it looked like he could touch its smoothness. He closed his eyes and imagined the feeling. Entwining it between his fingers he could almost feel her silky hair. What was he thinking? "I hate her! She's always running off with some stupid excuse about 'school' when we could be out looking for shards!" The knot in the pit of his stomach didn't leave. "Really." He added, this time in almost a whisper. The wind picked up a bit pulling snow off of him and whirling it around his head. Inuyasha looked back at Kaede's hut and through the window saw a content Shippo dozing in Kaede's lap as she rested against a wall. Even that pervert monk, Miroku, was able to cuddle up with Sango to keep warm as they slept silently. Inuyasha's stomach gave another twist. "This is stupid." Yet he still couldn't make that feeling go away. The light in Kaede's hut was starting to die away as the lamp burned out leaving the black night speckled with white. The dark swirls became those familiar eyes that smiled at him and he smiled back. "Maybe I'll just go check on her, ya know, to make sure she's ok. I can't lose my shard detector." With that Inuyasha rose, the rest of the snow pooling on him fell to the ground and he sprung from his perch heading for the well.

Kagome spit out her gum and once again started sucking on a cherry cough drop. She stared at the computer screen trying to add something to the only three sentences she could come up with. Her eyes kept drawing to that tree that she once thought she saw someone in. "No! Stop it! No one's there and if there was what would it matter?" she commanded her eyes. As if they had a mind of their own they turned once again to stare into the darkness outside of her window. This time she saw that not-quite-human figure in the tree. This time he was standing on the branch looking directly at her. Kagome was startled and drew her breath in sharply. Unfortunately she still had the cough drop in her mouth and had to cough violently to free her windpipe. Once the cough drop was dislodged she looked up at the tree again almost hopefully. The tree looked back at her, bare. "I need some sleep." Kagome said weakly to herself. Her family had left to visit a relative since it was winter break and they wouldn't be back for a couple days at least so she was alone. Kagome started getting ready for bed. She was determinedly trying not to think of the almost human form that she kept glimpsing out her bedroom window. 'It's not like he's anything special, right?' Kagome thought while brushing her teeth. She was attacked by a sneezing spasm and nearly impaled her eye with her toothbrush. "Geez! Nothing is going right!" She saved her paper on the computer and turned it off aggressively with frustration. She was about to turn out the lights when her eyes again gravitated to the tree. "Fine! I'm going out there and I'm proving to myself once and for all that no one is out there!" Kagome grabbed a house key and habitually turned the lights out in her house as she exited each room and finally the house.

Inuyasha came up on the opposite side of the well. "I'll just peek into her room, I'll see her sitting there, and I'll come back." Inuyasha smiled at his plan. No harm done, right? She won't even know I was here. He trekked through the snow and finally found a tree where when he stood on one of the branches he could see directly into her room. There she was, staring at some stupid box thing talking to herself. Then quickly she turned at looked out at him. As suddenly as she had turned she started coughing. Inuyasha regained his composure and leapt from the tree and hiding behind it. "Damn! She saw me! Now she's going to think that I came to take her back and she'll yell at me and then sit me!" Inuyasha shuddered as the last part rolled through his mind again. He sat behind the tree unmoving. "I guess I'll head back now." Inuyasha continued to sit there. He didn't know how long he had been there, but something was making him want to stay forever. Grudgingly he pulled himself off the ground and looked back into her window. She had just turned the light off. "I better let her sleep." Inuyasha walked back to the well enjoying the snowflakes once more. The wind started to pick up and he jumped into the well.

Kagome closed the door to her house and searched out the tree through the falling snow. Once she found it she started to jog to it. In all her distraction she had forgotten that she was still wearing her school uniform and it was quite cold outside. The heavens opened and the snow poured from it harder than she had ever seen. Kagome ran to it faster. Her hand reached out and she touched the tree before she even stopped running. The feeling of her hand on the tree was almost comforting. Something on the ground caught her eye. Was it...a footprint? It had to be too big to be hers. She glanced down again, but the snow had already filled it in. Kagome shivered. The snow was no longer gentle and caressing. Now each snowflake felt like a tiny dagger ripping through her flesh at contact. She turned around and realized that her footprints had disappeared. She searched franticly for the light of her house. She had turned all the lights off. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid me!" Kagome coughed violently again and ice filled her lungs. She had an idea. She turned around and placed her hand back where she touched the tree earlier. Slowly lowering her hand she turned herself in the opposite direction and started walking. "This should take me right back to where I came from." Kagome smiled at her own genius. She walked until she felt she had gone too far. It was pitch black and all she could see were snowflakes attacking her from every direction. She turned slightly in the direction she thought her house must be. How was it that she could get so lost in her own yard? The minutes seemed to drag by and now Kagome's legs had gone numb. A tear ran down her face making her even colder. "Maybe if I can find that tree again I can start over." Kagome again turned around and started to walk the way she thought she came. "This can't be right! I can't recognize anything around me! Am I even by my house anymore? There are too many trees!" She kept changing direction searching desperately searching for anything that might show her where to go. Her whole body was numbed. Her mind was getting cloudy. Kagome broke into a run trying to keep herself awake. Tears of fear and frustration streamed down her face burning her cheeks. Her lungs felt starved of oxygen and she had to stop every few seconds to cough. "How am I going to get out of this?" She knew that she couldn't keep doing this much longer. "If he were here...he would get me out of this..."

A/N: yeah, so if you haven't guessed it yet, this fanfic is going to be an uber waff! Please R&R! I'll be your friend forever! If ya like it please tell me and I'll put more chapters up!


	2. Heading Back

A/N: If I didn't own Inuyasha last time, I still don't own him.   
**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha arrived back in his time and jumped out of the well. He was immediately struck by a huge gust of wind that nearly knocked him back in. Snow was flying at him from all directions and it stung his face. He put up his arm to shield his eyes and retreated back into the well. "Maybe she will let me stay with her tonight. It wasn't snowing as bad there." His heart gave a small jump at the idea and he scowled, but it seemed like a good idea. "She's probably in that big house all alone and scared out of her mind." Inuyasha smirked in the darkness. "Stupid girl." He headed back 500 years into the future. Jumping out of the side of the well he had just gone through minutes ago Inuyasha paused. Something wasn't right. "What it is?" Inuyasha growled in frustration. "There's something that just isn't right!" The storm here was just as bad or worse than it was back in the feudal era. Inuyasha caught a whiff of something he shouldn't have. "It's her." Through all the snow Inuyasha shouldn't have been able to smell her. Not if she was inside where she was supposed to be. Her scent was everywhere around the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha dashed off following the scent. "Stupid wench! Why was she going out in the dark in this weather?!? Not to mention alone!" The scent would disappear and reappear through the snow. Stupid girl must have been going around in circles for at least an hour. He must have been chasing her for some time. Just when he thought he was getting close to her he would lose her sent again. Inuyasha stopped for a moment and then broke into a run. She was close and the scent was fresh. She can't be far away. Inuyasha stopped again. He wouldn't lose her sent this time! He could smell her stronger than ever, but where was she?!? Inuyasha turned his head and gasped. "KAGOME!" Halfway enveloped in a snowdrift she lay unconscious. Without hesitation he picked her up as if she were a baby. After quickly searching with his superior senses he managed to locate her house and ran as swiftly and gently as he could. He set her down on the frozen concrete to try and open the door. When she touched the pavement he heard a small clink. A key fell out of her pocket. "You are one lucky girl!" Inuyasha growled at her. He opened the door swiftly and, without bothering to close the door behind him, entered the house. Still cradling her he took her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. For once he wished that Sango or Kaede were around to help him. "What do I do now?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. She was still lying motionless on her bed. She wasn't even shivering. First he removed her wet socks and shoes. Since it was inappropriate for Inuyasha to change her into dry clothes he took off his top and wrapped her in it. He borrowed some blankets from Sota's room and covered her with those as well. He felt so hopeless. He bent down next to her to check her breathing. She was breathing but her breaths where shallow and uneven. Inuyasha's eyes began to sting a bit at the edges, but he shook his head and did was he did best. He replaced all other emotions with anger. "You are so stupid!! What would you have done if I hadn't come, huh?!?" Inuyasha stared at the motionless form bundled up on the bed. He sighed. "See if I care if you die." With that he carefully lifted her and sat on her bed with her in his arms. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, resting. Slowly the person in his arms started to shiver. He smiled a bit and opened his eyes. Shivering was a good thing. She was warming up. He pulled her closer to him and held her ice cold feet with his. He touched her head and immediately realized she was running a fever. He got up and managed to figure out how to get some cold water out of a funny metal snake looking thing in the kitchen where he filled a small basin with it and wet a washcloth. After closing the door he left ajar in his haste he returned to her bedroom with the basin and washcloth. He placed the cool cloth on her forehead and climbed back into bed with her to keep her warm. He sat awake the whole night. He sat watching and tending to her. Finally her shivering stopped and Inuyasha closed his eyes and tilted his head down. It was so relaxing having her slowly warming body curled onto his lap as he sat holding her. The weight of her head felt so comfortable on his chest. He ran his fingers through her smooth black hair. It felt just as he had imagined earlier that very same night. Realization of what he was doing hit him and he removed his fingers quickly from her hair. "Feh. Stupid girl..."

Kagome's eyes pried themselves open. The morning was a joyless grey and the storm hadn't let up at all. Wait. How did she get inside? The last thing she could remember she was trudging through the snow. She started coughing. Her head felt so heavy. Lazily she thought, 'I don't have a red blanket.' Her eyes studied the strange 'blanket' she was wrapped in and something in her cloudy mind clicked. Kagome smiled and her eyes lifted. There he was. Sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was even smiling. She just realized that he had wrapped himself around her to keep her warm. Kagome started to giggle, but she was cut off by another coughing fit. His eyes jumped open and he looked at her worriedly. When he realized she was awake and looking right at him he blushed slightly and gently lifted her so he could get out from underneath her. "Don't go..." Kagome murmured quietly. He turned and looked at then said something. She couldn't hear him. He was so far away. She was falling away.

Inuyasha repeated himself again, this time a little louder. Maybe she didn't hear him. "I'm just going to go make us some ramen for breakfast. Will you tell me how?" She must have fallen asleep again. After nearly turning the kitchen upside down Inuyasha was able to locate his beloved ramen. Now he had to figure out how to cook this. It seemed like the only option he had was to go outside and make a fire. That shiny thing protruding from the wall kept catching Inuyasha's interest. All those spinning things looked fun to play with. She was going to kill him for this. He carefully turned one knob and a small fire came out of one of the circular spots. Inuyasha smirked at his cleverness. He put a pot of water on the fire making shiny thing. And imitated what she did to make ramen back in the feudal era. This was taking way too long. He could hear her coughing in her room. He wanted so bad to run to her and make sure she was fine. "No." Inuyasha stared at the bubbling water. He turned up his nose. "She can't make me." He huffed then leaped into the air because the water was boiling over. As if knowing the eventual outcome of Inuyasha trying to cook, she came into the kitchen staggering like a drunken sailor wrapped in a blanket and turned a knob on the fire making shiny thing and it magically stopped. She silently half waddled half staggered to a cupboard and pulled out a rag. Inuyasha stood watching her as she slowly made her way to the hot puddle on the ground. Her drunken sailor act grew more severe and Inuyasha put his arms out, ready for her fall. Just as he predicted her knees gave way and her head drooped. He was by her side in an instant. He tried hauling her to her feet but her knees would buckle again as soon as he let go of her. He swept her into his arms and laid her down on a table so she couldn't do any more damage to herself. 'Is...is she smiling at me?' Inuyasha couldn't help but be surprised. She giggled at the look on his face, but was again cut off by the lung stopping coughs. She wearily gave him directions as he finished cooking the ramen. Even when she was so sick, her voice still sounded like music.

Kagome couldn't stand sitting in room alone. It was too quiet. She rolled over and pushed off the wall to raise herself up. She managed to step gingerly off her bed. Kagome looked down and smiled. She was still wearing the top of his kimono. She had almost forgotten. She hugged it to her and then pulled the neck of it up so she could smell it. Yes, it smells like him. She smiled again. She froze. "What do I think I'm doing?" Kagome laughed at herself. "I'm such a dork!" She selected an old, worn quilt - her favourite blanket - from the pile on her bed and started to wrap it around her but was interrupted with shuddering coughs. Her head felt so heavy and things kept swaying. Kagome slowly swaggered to the kitchen to make sure that he hadn't burned the whole thing down yet. When she got there she was stunned by the amount of damage a half demon could inflict upon a kitchen in such a short time, but right now the mess was the least of her problems, the water was boiling over. She sighed and focused on fixing it and cleaning it up. The world started to blur around her and her body was becoming immensely heavy, but there he was, by her side. He couldn't set her upright again so he put Kagome on the table. 'His eyes are so beautiful.' He looked so startled she couldn't help but laugh, which threw her into another coughing attack. She relaxed, letting sleep pull at her mind once more, and told him how to finish making the ramen. Thankfully it's pretty hard to ruin. "Leave it to you to figure out how to mess up ramen."

She convinced Inuyasha that she wasn't hungry. He was a little worried, but didn't complain too much because it suited him well enough to eat the entire pot. It wasn't as good as she made it. Inuyasha was frowning at his empty bowl wondering if he should make another pot when he glanced over and noticed that she was asleep again. "I guess it's best for her to sleep it off." Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "She's such a weakling." He lifted her up again and brought her to her bed. In his mind he knew that she really didn't need warming any more, but just in case he would sit with her. "I'm just making sure she's ok!" Inuyasha sighed. "Why is it so incredibly hard to make that knot in my stomach go away when I'm with her?" He looked down on her sleeping face and watched the little smile that was permanently set on her beautiful lips. Her nose is really cute when it's red, too. His gaze softened. Then it hit him what he was thinking. He quickly looked away and studied the nearby wall with scowl. "I really should tell the others where I've gone." He thought for a moment then added, "Nah! It's not like they care what happens to me. Besides, I couldn't just leave her here. She's sit me for that." Inuyasha's eyes closed and a little smile played across his face. "Nope. She wouldn't let me leave."

Kagome stretched and yawned. Again she was in her bed. Her face automatically lifted to gaze at him. She tried to suppress a giggle, but failed horribly. 'He's so cute when he sleeps'. She timidly reached up a hand and touched one of his hears. It instinctively twitched away causing her to break into another fit of giggles. She reached out again this time stroking the back of his ear. In his sleep a smile crept onto his face. Suddenly his eyes shot open startling Kagome. She pulled her arm back quickly and with so much force she rolled off the bed. He exploded into laughter and when her hand came groping over the edge of the bed looking for something to hold onto he grabbed it and pulled Kagome back up. He sat fully upright crossing his legs shaking with laughter. Kagome gave him a weak grin and blushed. She couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that. It was a purely happy laugh. No evil behind it.

"What are you looking at?" His words startled her. She hadn't realized that he had stopped laughing a minute ago.

"Oh, sorry! Nothing!" Kagome blushed deeper and turned away. She realized that she was still wearing his shirt and her slightly damp clothes underneath. "Get out." He looked startled and kind of hurt. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm going to change! Leave the room so I can change and give you your shirt back." When he didn't move she threatened to say the "S word." He got off her bed quietly mumbling something under his breath and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Kagome threw off her outer clothing and searched for something dry to wear.

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked off. Maybe he should just leave right now. He shocked himself with his bitterness. He quickly saved face. "Stupid girl thinks she can boss me around." Inuyasha huffed and turned up his nose. He had kind of liked the way she looked in his shirt. It was so big on her it came down to her knees. She was so...beautiful...even when she was sick. "What am I thinking?!?" Inuyasha pulled himself out of his reverie and made a face.

"What _are_ you thinking?" She startled him. He hadn't realized that she had changed so quickly. She threw his shirt at him and he caught it.

"Feh. Thanks! Now it's all wet and it smells like you, wench!" Inuyasha threw it back at her and she gave him a mean look and walked into an adjoining room. "Where are you going?" She didn't reply and he followed her. She threw his shirt into another big square thing that slightly resembled the fire making shiny thing in the kitchen and closed the door on it. Inuyasha watched stunned as she turned a few knobs and the box thing started to growl at him. Inuyasha growled back and yelled at the innocent girl. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"This is a dryer. You put things in it, they spin around, and they're dry!" She smiled and her eyes widened as she explained trying to show with her arms how this 'dryer' worked. When she finished her sentence she threw her hands up in joy. How quickly her moods change! At least she was acting more like her old self. Inuyasha watched as she walked back into the kitchen, retrieved some cough drops and came back. She unwrapped one and happily popped it into her mouth.

"Eh! What is that horrible smell?" The scent was almost unbearable to Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

"It's cherry!" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"That is _not_ cherry. I have smelled cherries before and they don't smell anything like that." Inuyasha held his nose in protest and she just sighed. Although he was growing more used to the idea of this new world things still seemed strange. His eyes were drawn to the window and he watched the snowflakes swim harshly by. 'At least one thing hasn't changed. Snowstorms.'

Kagome's eyes followed his line of vision. "It's beautiful isn't it? I love snow." He snapped his head to look at her with a look of complete amazement.

"It almost killed you! And you love it?" His words were harsh but true. Kagome turned away and fought back a blush. Somehow those words brought another thought to mind and she angrily suppressed them. "You're more stupid than I thought! I mean, I didn't think you were that smart to begin with, but that..." Kagome's blush was replaced by anger and she took advantage of his pause.

"Sit." She smiled at the satisfying sound of a body slamming into the ground at full speed reached her ears. Was it bad that his pain brought her pleasure? No, not bad at all. She couldn't help but let her smile broaden when she heard him groan and start muttering meaningless threats. He was kind of cute when he got all upset. The smile quickly faded from her face and she whispered under her breath, "What should I care? He's got her to think those thoughts about him." Despite the cherry cough drop in her mouth she coughed uncontrollably and finally had to drink a cup of water to make them subside.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his stomach dropped while his heart gave a painful twist. That was a sensation he didn't want to experience again. Maybe he hadn't heard her right. Of course he didn't. Yet still he saw something shine in her eye before he coughing fit. By the time she had stopped it was gone. He let his mind wander to the woman who had claimed his love. That's right. He had Kikyo. The realization hit him with as much force as it had the first time he heard the news. Kikyo is dead. His mind recalled the last image he had of her. She was staring at him with her stoic eyes in a replica of the body that was once hers. So much pain and hate radiated from her. The first time they met there was hope and...was it love? Did he, Inuyasha, love Kikyo? The first time he had ever seen the girl who now stood in front of him slowly sipping water from a cup he had though she was Kikyo. He had tried to kill her because he though she was Kikyo. They look so much alike, but that must be expected, her being Kikyo's reincarnation and all. Loving Kikyo had been so easy. It had seemed to be more of a truce than a relationship. Loving the girl that now stood in front of him...WAIT! Who said that he loved her? Who said that he ever loved anyone? And why the heck was he comparing the two women? Inuyasha felt his anger grow inside him. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go through the well and find his jewel and become a full demon and he would do it with or without anyone's help. Inuyasha leapt to his feet from his seat on the ground and turned towards the door.

"We really should get back to the others to tell them we're ok." At the sound of her voice his stomach tightened for a minute and he growled lowly at it for betraying him.

"Are you crazy? Look out there!" With that he pointed Inuyasha hadn't meant to yell, but it fit the situation so he stuck with it. "It's just as bad or worse than last night when I had to drag you out of it half dead!" Her frown showed her obvious displeasure.

"I know you can make it through the storm. Why don't _you_ just go through and tell the others that I won't be back for a couple more days until the storm dies down." Was she trying to get rid of him? Inuyasha let another growl escape his throat before finally replying.

"You want me to leave you alone in the middle of a snow storm? You do realize that if you got in trouble I would be 500 years away and couldn't help you, right?" His words seemed to shock her. Inuyasha would have to save face quickly. He searched his brain for something to add onto that. "More importantly, you want me to risk my life to run out into the cold to tell some meaningless people that we are alive, that is, if I get there alive!" He silently congratulated himself and scowled back at the tiny person in front of him who was challenging him. If she knew what was good for her she would be afraid of him. She was far too cocky. Inuyasha smirked as he thought of all the pain he could cause her.

"Sit boy." The words came out of her mouth were as cold as the icicles hanging from the edge of the roof. His thoughts instantly ceased to torture her in his mind. Inuyasha had forgotten that quickly the power that stupid girl had over him. She had already started talking again so he focused his attention back on her. "Don't try and fool me, I know that a snowstorm is no problem for you demons, and if you really don't like the idea of me being alone so much, why don't you just tell them I'm here and safe and you're coming back to watch out for me." She seemed to have sped up by the time she reached the end of the sentence.

"So you're really going to make me go out there?" His question came more as a statement. She smiled innocently.

"Yes."

A/N: ok, so this chapter hasn't been edited yet. I might take it down and repost it after I get my editor to read it. Please review! I need to know how I'm doing! Is it too waffy? I know it's moving a little slow right now, but I'm going to try and get it to speed up a bit later. The next couple of chapters might be a little slow as well. It actually all depends on whether or not my editor ever decides to read them. **sigh --**; I really need more sleep.


	3. On the Other Side

A/N: looks at watch nooope. Still don't own Inuyasha. sigh Ok, so I know it's been forever since I've updated so I'm being a good person and putting up 4! Yes! Count them! 4! Chapters tonight! Don't you just love me? Please don't hurt me! **Chapter 3**

Kagome walked back to her room after standing in the kitchen watching him leave. He had redeemed his shirt from the dryer and she sent him on his way. She lazily turned her head to look at the computer, which held the first three lines of her unfinished report. She wasn't even going to try to work on it.

"One second he seems so caring and the next he shows that all he really cares about is himself."

Kagome couldn't help but be a little upset about it still. For a second he actually had her thinking that she meant more to him than just his jewel detector.

"He just didn't want to be cold or have to go through the trouble of going and coming back."

She undressed for the second time that day while picking up a fresh towel. She turned on the shower as hot as it would go and stepped in. She winced in pain at first because of the scalding hot water, but quickly grew accustomed to it and let it wash over her. Her head was throbbing. She tried to clear her mind as she desperately attempted to scrub all her worries and doubts away. Kagome took a deep breath in allowing the steam to soothe her soul.

'My heart hurts. It's longing for something, but I don't know what.'

Tears started to pool in her eyes. A name played with her lips, daring her to speak the name. Kagome opened her mouth but instead uttered a different word,

"No."

She slumped against the shower wall letting herself sit. She was so exhausted. She smiled as countless memories emerged in her mind. They were memories she cherished and were known only to her. Kagome smiled and let the first tears drop from her eyes. She stood up again and went back to washing determinedly putting that name out of her mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was just a stupid girl. Maybe she should stop thinking about him. She turned off the shower and wrapped the fuzzy towel around her. Picking up a smaller towel she wiped the condensation off part of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her skin was a bright pink color from the blisteringly hot water, but she knew it would fade quickly. She made eye contact with herself. Her eyes looked so sad almost like...

"Kikyo."

Kagome quickly worked to try and change her expression back to its normal happy look. Succeeding only in making herself look like a clown with a hernia she sighed and turned away from the mirror. If he did have any other feeling toward Kagome besides her use as a jewel detector it was because of who she used to be. Focusing on getting dressed she once again refused to allow herself to think of him. He didn't care about her and she didn't care about him. Wrapping a towel around her hair and squeezing it to pull the water from where it had settled in, Kagome slowly made her way back to her room.

"I...I must have been standing too long."

Kagome let herself fall onto a chair as her head swam and threatened to force her into sleep. It didn't help the matter that her coughing had decided to make another reappearance at that time. Finally subduing her coughs she panicked as she realized she couldn't breathe as usual despite her attempts. Getting up from the chair she walked to the kitchen as quickly as she could without falling too many times. Finally reaching her destination she made her way to a window and watched for that almost-human form that she knew would make things better. Seeing a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye she stop struggling and let herself fall knowing that everything would be ok.

Inuyasha reentered the well grumbling. She had made him go out in the blizzard to go tell four people that they were both alive just so he could get there to find out they had already assumed correctly what had happened. When he got there they were all warm and snug in Kaede's hut chatting merrily. When he walked in they stopped and looked at him rather surprised. Finally the monk spoke.

"Why aren't you with Kagome?"

Inuyasha was about to take his head off right there.

"Yeah!" chimed in Sango. "We thought you went to make sure she was ok." Inuyasha just sputtered.

"Wha? Ha? What made you think that I went back to check on her?"

"We aren't dumb, Inuyasha! When you didn't come inside last night when it started snowing harder we figured u went to check on Kagome, and when you didn't come back this morning we decided that you must've spent the night with her."

Miroku had this stupid smile plastered on his face while Shippo was explaining. Inuyasha was going to make the little fox pay. Then he would wipe the smirk off the monk's face. What was he smiling about anyways? With Miroku's perverted mind it couldn't be anything good. Kaede and Sango exchanged glances.

"Well?" Sango looked at Inuyasha quizzically.

"Aren't you going to get back to Kagome now?" Kaede finished Sango's thought. These people! Inuyasha didn't know why he put up with them in the first place. He turned his attention back to the smiling monk.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha knew he probably wasn't going to like the answer he got, but he had to know. Miroku continued to grin. Thinking back to when he had started smiling Inuyasha played over Shippo's monologue in his head until he came to the point where he had seen the grin start to form. Thinking it over a couple times in his head, it hit him.

The monk's smile grew wider as he saw the realization hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha let a growl emerge from deep within his chest and turned to Sango.

"You might want to hit him for just thinking that."

Sango blushed and Inuyasha left in a whirl of snow that he had forgotten to brush off when he walked inside. They were lucky that he let them live for being so...them! Once again he was out risking his life for the stupid girl in the school uniform. It seemed almost easier to breathe when he thought about her.

"Feh! Like I _like_ thinking about her!"

Still he couldn't help but speed up his run just a little bit.

"It's colder than Sesshoumaru's voice out here!"

Inuyasha tried desperately to convince himself he wasn't coming up with excuses. Jumping into the well he let it transport him to a different time back to the girl who was standing by the window waiting for his return. Not slowing down in the least he ran to the door of the house and went inside to find her lying on the floor. His heart sank. He shouldn't have left her. It was his fault. He shouldn't have given in so easily when she asked him to go back to tell the others. Snapping himself back into reality he ran to her side and leaned down to listen for her breathing. She was breathing, but not as deeply as she should be. Nearly breaking down into tears he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless. He pulled her closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and wished everything would be ok and when he opened his eyes they would be back in the Feudal Era and she would be bouncing around smiling and things could be simple again. Opening his eyes slowly he disappointedly realized they were in the same position they were in five seconds ago when he made his wish. He stood up with her still in his arms. Glancing out the window she had been standing by he saw a big metal creature approach the house. Frozen in place he watched it stop and 3 figures got out of it and ran for the house. Too shocked to move he watched them come closer and closer until they were at the door. The tallest one seemed confused to find the door open and they walked in. They were not ready for what they found on the other side of the door.

_A/N: so yeah, this was a short chappie, but fear not for there are still 3 more being posted tonight! I shall redeem myself! By the way, do you like the new format? I've been trying to space it out more for your enjoyment. _


	4. Snow White Walls

checks bank accout nope. Still don't own him. 

_A/N: yay! Second chappie of the night! Only 2 more to go! See how much I love you people?_

Chapter 4 

Inside the door they found a broken hanyou cradling their beloved Kagome. They watched him as he slowly rocked back and forth on the ground. The woman was the first to speak. "What? What happened?" there was so much pain in her voice the hanyou could barely reply.

"I don't know. I came to make sure she was ok and I found her like this..."

His voice trailed off as he looked down on her motionless body in his arm. There was no time for questions. Keeping their winter coats on they bustled to gather supplies. The oldest one grabbed blankets and the woman heated water in the microwave. The little boy ran to his room returning with a cap with he placed over the head of the man holding his sister. Once they had all completed their tasks they ran out of the house and Inuyasha had so option but to follow them. They headed straight for the metal creature he had seen them exiting earlier and opened the sides jumping inside. He knew this was no time for questions and he followed them in taking a seat in the back next to the boy who put the hat on his head. Pulling a blanket around the sleeping girl in his arms he sighed and tried to relax though the creature they were sitting in made him really nervous.

'I could run faster than this!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

After what seemed like forever of sitting in awkward silence they finally reached their destination. Signaling for Inuyasha to follow them they ran into a building where there were many people sitting in chairs. Passing them all by they came to a desk where the person immediately signaled them to go through another door. People ran at them from nowhere pushing this bed on wheels with them. One started to pull the girl from his arms and Inuyasha growled at them. The little boy motioned for Inuyasha to give her to them. Reluctantly he set her down on the rolling cot and watched as they wheeled her away. A lady in white spoke to them but Inuyasha didn't hear her. He was watching the vanishing figure of the girl who was in his arms just a minute before. The little boy was pulling at his sleeve.

"We have to go to the waiting room." Letting the little boy drag him back out the door they had just entered through they boy found them seats and they sat down in silence.

"Souta?" Was that it? Was that the boy's name? In response the little boy looked up at him and smiled.

"Did they say if she would be all right?"

His smile wavered but only for a second and he shook his head. Why did his smile seem so familiar? Suddenly he realized that it reminded him of Souta's older sister's smile. Lost in thought he jumped when he felt weight on his shoulder. The little boy had drifted off to sleep letting his head slip onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Sliding down slightly in his chair Inuyasha pulled his hat down a bit and closed his own eyes trying to forget where he was and why he was there.

Startled by someone gently shaking his shoulder Inuyasha jumped up accidentally letting Souta's head fall, jerking him awake as well. It was the lady in white who had awakened him and she motioned for them to follow her. Leading them down a series of corridors she finally stopped in front of a room where they were allowed to enter and see a girl sleeping on a bed. Her mother and grandfather slept in two chairs on the far side of her bed. The little boy ran to his sister's side crying and the lady in white assured him that she was fine and everything was going to be ok. Inuyasha walked quietly to stand by her side. Lifting a hand he reached out to touch her, but drew his hand back at the last second.

"It's ok."

The voice was so quite he could barely hear it. Turning to his right he looked down at a puffy-eyed Souta. Smiling Souta walked to the far side of the bed leaving Inuyasha alone on the right side of her bed. Seating himself in the lap of his sleeping mother he too fell asleep. The only awake person in the room stood over the girl's sleeping form, still not letting himself touch her. After what felt like eternity of him standing next to her fighting with himself about whether or not he dared stroke her hair the lady in white walked back in. She woke up three of the sleeping people in the room telling them that visiting hours were over and only one person could stay with the girl in the bed. Quietly arguing on whether it would be better for her mother or grandfather to stay they didn't notice the one in red walk up and join their conversation.

"What if? Can? Well, ca-can I stay? I mean, I know you guys are her family, but you've been traveling and you need your rest, and..."

Not being able to think of another excuse he maintained eye contact with the floor and rubbed the back of his head. Feeling a blush when no one answered he quietly murmured, "I'm sorry, never mind." Inuyasha started to turn around when a light hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning to look into the eyes of its owner the woman smiled at him.

"I think that's a good idea...Inuyasha was it?" He nodded and smiled back. Taking some money from her purse and pressing it into his hand she told him that if he got hungry to get something from a 'vending machine' and he nodded though he had no idea what she was talking about. Meeting the gaze of the two other family members of the girl he smiled at each of them, not quite sure why he was so happy. Nodding to each other they walked to her bedside and took turns whispering endearments in her ear and kissing her on the forehead before leaving. Standing alone in the room with only the sleeping girl he pulled a chair next to her bed. He rested his chin on one of the mini fences lining her bed and stared at her. She is quite beautiful, as was Kikyo. Her face held so much more joy in it though than Kikyo's ever did. They were so alike and yet so different. He shifted back to reality when he realized that he hadn't eaten since the ramen at breakfast. Standing up Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl once again and walked out of the room to find this 'vending machine.' He wandered the halls until a different lady in white finally stopped him and asked him if she could help him. Scowling at first at the idea of help he gave in and asked where the vending machine was. She gave him directions making him realize he had passed it a few moments ago. He thanked her and quietly walked back the way he came feeling rather defeated. He found what must be the vending machine and not knowing how much of this foreign money he should put in decided on putting it all in. Inuyasha selected the most appetizing looking thing in it and pushed the corresponding buttons. It fell to the bottom of the machine while half of the money he put in fell back out at him. Redeeming his food and money and unable to remember the way back to her room he followed her scent back.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep and was almost instantly awakened by a shrill alarm. A couple doctors and nurses ran into her room and she opened her eyes to realize the machine keeping track of her heartbeat was attached to her thumb and when she rolled over she had cut off the signal by lying on the cord. Blushing she weakly apologized to the hospital staff that had come running and they smiled understandingly while one reset the heart-monitoring machine. Kagome leaned back into the bed after they left trying to figure out what must have happened to get her here. Of course he wouldn't have known to bring her here, so her family must have come back. How long had she been asleep? A feeling of sorrow washed over her and her heart squeezed. Her heart was longing and she didn't know what for. The light from outside her room was blocked as she turned to see what at first appeared to be a human silhouette standing in the doorway. Recognizing the clothes a second later she quietly whispered, "Inuyasha..."

Suddenly she realized it was the first time she had let herself say his name in days. She had answered her own question. Even though a hat was covering his ears he still picked up the sound of his name and turned his head to see she was awake. Seeing the look of sadness and worry on his face she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt take over her. He walked to her bedside and she noticed he was holding a snack from the vending machine. Feeling her own stomach grumble she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Hearing her stomach grumble without a second thought he handed her the snack he had gotten for himself a minute earlier. He was just happy to see she was awake. Opening it and taking a bite she ate about half before handing it back to him. She almost started laughing at his puzzled face. Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Go ahead. I'm full now. You can have the rest."

She knew she was lying, but she didn't want to eat all his food. He finished the other half in a few and threw away the wrapper. He still hadn't said anything since she had woken up. He silently started walking back to the chairs to her left and she watched with a little sadness. He looked so tired. Before he could sit down she got up a little courage and cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha?"

She had almost forgotten how nice his name felt on her tongue. He turned to meet her gaze and watched in bewilderment as she moved over to one side of her bed. She patted the empty side of the bed and looked at him. Was she inviting him to do what he thought she was inviting him to do? Repeating the same motion she smiled at him. He curiously walked over to the empty side of the bed and, to her great amusement, just stood there.

"C'mon. Snuggle in, Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed at her own words. He paused a second and then climbed into the spacious hospital bed next to her.

Inuyasha's head was spinning as he realized that she had invited him to sleep next to her. He smiled at her blush and stepped over the metal rail by her bed and lay down next to her with him above the sheet and her below. He began to feel a bit self-conscious, but he felt her arm come across his chest in a loose embrace. Pulling her head to rest against him she sighed with contentment. Inuyasha blushed a bit and put his arm around her shoulders earning a small smile from her. Laying his head back his whispered to her, "Goodnight, Kagome."

_A/N: so whatdja think? I haven't spent too much time in a hospital, so I'm not positive on all the details of how they operate, but I do know much of the pulse thumb thingy from personal experience. Oh well! My fanfic. My Plot. My hospital. THEY ARE ALL MY MINIONS! Ok, so it's really late for me..._


	5. We're in Heaven

When I checked 5 minutes ago I didn't own Inuyasha or "Heaven" so I won't go through the vigorous and grueling process of checking again. But if you really want me to...nope...don't own them now and I never will!   
A/N: my first attempt at a song fic, so be nice! I loooove this song! DDR got me hooked on it!   
Chapter 5 

Kagome's Dream

Song fic to "Heaven" by DJ Sammy 

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven_

Kagome could smell the fresh air. The hospital melted away and she opened her eyes. Before her was a breath taking view of mountains in the distance. She was in a tree. Looking behind her she saw a sleeping Inuyasha who was holding her so she wouldn't fall out of the tree. This was all so perfect! He slowly awoke and smiled at her. She tried to shift so she wasn't directly laying on him but nearly fell out of the tree in the process. The jewel shards fell from her pocket and hit the ground with a small thud. 'That would have been me in Inuyasha hadn't caught me!' Kagome couldn't help thinking to herself. He leapt down from the tree as soon as he made sure she had a proper grip on the tree and picked up the shards. He looked up at her and called, "C'mon! Let's go get some breakfast!" Kagome hesitated a minute.

"How am I supposed to get down?" Inuyasha just laughed at her predicament and held out his arms. Somehow she knew he wouldn't be coming back up to get her.

"Jump." He had to be kidding. "Don't you trust me?" Kagome just looked at him and he laughed. "C'mon! I'm hungry! I'll catch you!" She took a deep breath and slid forward off the branch.

_  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart_

Plunging toward the ground, Kagome held back a scream and squeezed her eyes shut. She let herself fall so her back was facing the ground and hoped beyond belief that he would be there to catch her. The wind suddenly stopped rushing past her ears and she felt two strong arms encircling her. Her downward descent had suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes she saw two golden eyes staring back at her laughing.

_  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She had to giggle at herself for being so afraid and he set her down on her feet gently.

"Let's go find the others!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him towards Kaede's hut. 'This is how it's supposed to be,' she thought to herself. Running off dragging him behind her, she saw them standing outside. Picking up some snow she quickly rolled it into a snowball and lobbed it at Sango's back. Sango turned around scowling but quickly changed to a smile when she saw who had thrown it. They had been eating breakfast outside enjoying the beauty of the snow. Kagome and Inuyasha joined them and after she had finished eating, Kagome quietly made up a snowball and lobbed it at Inuyasha._  
  
oh thinkin' about our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free_

Inuyasha turned and growled in mock anger. Smirking he copied her actions and returned fire. Soon the whole gang was in the middle of a huge snowball fight.

_  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
but that's over now  
you keep me coming back for more_

Kagome took shelter behind Kaede's hut and started building a snowball mountain to start a new counter attack against Sango who, for someone who had never been in a snowball fight before, was surprisingly good at it. Kagome was so engulfed in her work that by the time she heard the crunch of the snow behind her it was already too late. She felt the hot breath stroke the back of her neck and she froze. She turned around slowly armed with only a snowball and looked straight into the face of a very angry looking demon. Its eyes were fixed at her neck where she was wearing the jewel shards. Kagome started to shake as it lowered its bear-like head even closer to her face. With a single swipe of its paw she was laying flat on her back on the ground. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding profusely from her side. She wanted to scream, to call Inuyasha, but she couldn't. The youkai raised its paw once again, taking aim at her throat. Kagome willed her eyes to close but nothing happened. The demon stood over her and stretched itself to its full height, raising a single paw. The gigantic paw swept down with powerful stroke meant to kill, but it suddenly stopped. In a movement almost too quick to see, the bear demon's attack had been cut short by a powerful gust and it now lay motionless on the ground yards away. Kagome painfully stood up and looked around for the source of what she knew was the wound of the wind, the wind scar. Seeing him she ran and threw herself at him. She caught him off guard and they both fell to the ground. _  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven_

She pressed herself into his arms searching for comfort and he returned the embrace without asking questions. She sobbed quietly into his chest and wordlessly he lifted them both up and carried her to Kaede to tend to her wounds.

_  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_

She buried her face further into his shirt and took a deep breath smelling his scent. His sent was deeply calming to her. It gave her the warm fuzzies inside and somehow she knew she would be safe. Her sobbing stopped and she let herself relax in his arms. He didn't even seem to care that her blood was soaking through his clothes.

_We're in heaven_

It was so small, it was barely even noticeable, but Kagome noticed it, all right. Before he set her down in front of the old miko he had given Kagome a small but deliberate squeeze. Kagome smiled through the pain. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had run to her when they saw Inuyasha carrying her broken body to Kaede. Without missing a beat Kaede barked out orders for each to get something necessary for Kagome's recovery. Inuyasha, as usual, was the only one left without a task. Kaede simply told him, "I think it best if ye stayed."_  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that I can say  
but just hold me now  
'cuz our love will light the way_

Kaede quickly wrapped Kagome's side in bandages and waited for the others to return with the herbs she needed. She also worked to bind a few of Kagome's ribs, which had been broken with the powerful paw. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, seeking comfort and found where there was usually anger and hatred, pure worry. Kagome couldn't bear to see him like this. It wasn't right for Inuyasha to look worried. Kagome pushed her self up into a sitting position despite both Kaede and Inuyasha's protests and gingerly pulled him into a hug. _  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven_

She felt him relax in her arms. This was better. She felt his hand stroke her hair gently and he whispered her name. Kagome wanted so bad to tell him, but there was no way. It just...couldn't be.

_  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_

Inuyasha carefully lowered her back to the floor as if afraid she would break, but Kagome didn't want to let go of him. Not yet.

_  
Now our dreams are coming true  
through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

He smiled at her and made no more attempts to get her to relinquish him from her grasp. His eyes looked so different from how she usually saw him. It was like the way he looked at her the first time he had tired to kiss her...when he thought she was Kikyo. That must be it. She was reminding him of Kikyo! The hurt must have showed in her face because the hanyou stroked her face whispering her name again as if it were a question. "Kagome?"_  
  
we're in heaven  
love is all that I need  
And I find it there in your heart  
it isn't to hard to see  
we're in heaven_

He had stopped trying to put her down and was now doing the opposite. Their eyes closed and the distance between them was closing rapidly

We're in heaven

_A/N: oh yeah! Thanks to for providing the lyrics! LoOoOoOve this song! And there is another coming up next! Woo! _


	6. I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

Mleh! –insert witty disclaimer here— 

A/N: Now I'm getting a little tired. But I LoOoOoOve this song, too! It's so cute! Like a capo! Woo!

Chapter 6 

Inuyasha's Dream

_Song fic to "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around him. He was back in the Feudal Era leaning against a tree. He cursed quietly to himself. He had been so close to her before he had fallen asleep and now she wasn't even in his dream. Lifting his head he realized that he could smell her. She must be nearby.

_  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

Inuyasha closed his eyes again and let her scent flow over him. She always smelled so warm and beautiful. This wasn't the first time he found comfort in just being able to smell her and know she was near.

_  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He opened his eyes again and started walking towards the source of the smell. Leaving the forest he was in he saw a village. "She must be in there somewhere." He continued toward the village.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

As he entered the village people scattered yelling about a demon in the village. Inuyasha turned his face down and growled. Trying not to frighten anyone he didn't have to he avoided making eye contact. One person caught his eye. Grabbing the man by the arm he swung him around. Miroku looked startled for a minute then whacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff. "Oww! What was that for, Miroku?"

"You know my name?"

"Of course I know your name, you stupid monk! Where's Kagome?" The monk just looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't understand. Why was he pretending he didn't know who Inuyasha was?

"How do you know about Kagome?" Miroku looked ready to smack Inuyasha with his staff again.

"Are you really that stupid? We've been traveling together forever! You, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and I have! Where have you been?" His only response to Inuyasha's last statement was a blank look. Inuyasha looked down at Miroku's arm, which he still held so the monk wouldn't escape, and gasped. There was no wind tunnel. Looking up he saw a familiar woman running towards both of them. At least Sango hadn't changed.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to hurt you!" Inuyasha realized that she didn't recognize him either.

"I'm not hurting him! I'm asking him questions!" Inuyasha was starting to get impatient. "Can you tell me where Kagome is?" After getting a mistrusting look from Sango Inuyasha sighed and explained himself further. "I want to find Kagome because we are friends, not to mention that we are friends, too. You, the monk, and me - all friends." Sango seemed to ponder this before turning a bright shade of red and slapping Miroku. 'At least that hasn't changed,' thought Inuyasha as he waited for Sango to finish her attack on Miroku. It didn't look like their discussion would be ending any time soon. "Fine! I'll find Kagome myself!" He could still smell her and knowing that she was close but not knowing where was killing him. He took a turn and found himself by a stream. There she was. She was just sitting there looking into the distance. He smiled to himself and ran to her.

_  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

At the sound of his approach she turned to look at him. Inuyasha was rather disappointed when she looked shocked and a little scared instead of giving him that welcoming smile that he was expecting. She stood up quickly but instead of running stood her ground and scowled at him. Nearing her, Inuyasha slowed down to a walk and once he stood directly in front of her he stopped. "You don't recognize me." Her scowl wavered for a moment but she determinedly set it back on her face before replying.

"Why would I recognize you?" Her words stung and he had to work hard to keep from looking hurt.

"Kagome! We've been traveling together! We were trying to find the pieces of the Shikon Jewel! Then you went home because of this 'school' nonsense so I went after you and found you in the snow, but ya know, saving your life isn't that important, is it?" She stared at him blankly. How was she supposed to react?

"I've lived here my whole life. I don't travel. Did you say the Shikon Jewel? It's guarded by Kikyo a few villages to the north. Are you sure you don't have me confused with her? We look a lot alike."

_  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

Kikyo was alive? Inuyasha felt a little bad about just turning around and walking away from Kagome, but he couldn't take it any more. So now he was on his way to Kikyo. Maybe she would know what was going on. All this was so confusing. He had finally found people who accepted him for who he was and now they didn't even recognize him. When he was around his friends, everything felt like it was going to be ok. He didn't have to think about Kikyo, he didn't have to think about not being accepted because of what he was; he didn't have to worry about being alone. Maybe he was better off alone. Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when his attention was drawn to a rustling in the bushes. He wasn't surprised at all to see a weakling demon jump out and attack him. He let the demon come. He didn't want to move.

_  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

It didn't really hurt. He could hardly feel the cuts across his chest. He couldn't feel much of anything right now. Turning around he looked at the motionless corpse of the demon who had inflicted these scratches on him. It deserved to die. Why did it hurt this much? She meant nothing to him. He didn't realize where he was walking until he nearly walked into a tree. It was the same tree he had been pinned to for 50 years. His body kept walking and he didn't stop himself. "I guess I'm going to see Kikyo."

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

He was almost out of the forest when he saw Kikyo running to him. He finally stopped and let her run to him. She embraced him tightly before noticing the blood dripping from his chest. She looked up at him, but he wouldn't make eye contact. Her eyes were so loving, but he didn't want them on him right now. She said something about mending his wounds -- if you could call them that -- and he let her lead him back to her hut.

_  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

He couldn't take it any more. Even though he had dreamed and wished hundreds of times that this moment would come, something didn't feel right. Inuyasha broke free from her grasp. Before she could say anything he leapt into the air. Jumping from tree to tree he made his way back to Kagome. 'She has to remember me! She has to!'

_  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Inuyasha sped up. He had to reach her! He had to make her remember! People far below him screamed as they expected him to start another assault on their village. Jumping from the final tree he ran through the crowd. Faces streamed past him, so familiar, some not.

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

He rushed around the corner and found Kagome must have left. He kept running in the direction he had last seen her. Smelling that she was close by he made a quick turn to the right.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

There she was.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

She looked so much sadder than he had remembered.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

She pushed him away and ran.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

_A/N: soooo? Yeah! That's it for tonight! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Band has got me a long schedule and I'm at games Friday nights, but not tonight! We have a game tomorrow instead because of the hurricane that just came through. But I'm still really tired. I just got back from a party. So if these chapters really stink I'll go back and change them, but I gotta sleep now. Just blame the beta. Night all! _


	7. Getting Through

_Didn't own it then. Don't own it now. _

_A/N: sorry for the total huge time of falling off the face of the earth. Buuuuut I'm back and I'm writing now that I have counts on fingers a whole day an a half of summer before I'm gone for another 3 weeks! Don't fret thou heads! I'll probably write while I'm at camp, I just won't get it on a computer until weeks afterwards. More on this after our feature presentation! _

_**Chapter 7**_

A lone figure ran to the doorway and stopped. He stared into the room. Eventually two other forms walked up and joined him. The two new figures scowled and the woman opened her mouth, most likely to say something protesting the scene in front of her, but the first form tugged on her skirt and smiled up at her with a finger on his lips. Her frown softened and she closed her mouth, greatly pleasing her son. She still didn't like the picture in front of her too much, but she could see that Souta was enjoying it greatly. The last figure that had arrived hadn't moved. Perhaps he was in shock. She wasn't sure what her daughter did on the other side of that well, but this really didn't seem like her. She stood behind her son and father and put a hand of a shoulder of each of her favorite men. The lines in her forehead smoothed themselves out and she finally let her scowl transform itself into a small smile. The idea was still new to her, but some hoe it seemed right. In her sleep her daughter's permanent smile faded into a delicate frown and she snuggled closer to the warmth next to her while her smile returned. The source of the body heat next to her tightened his grip around her. Yes. It was right. They obviously care about each other very much.

Inuyasha struggled to keep his eyes closed. He had woken up at the sound of them approaching and it was killing him not knowing what they were doing or why they were just standing there in the doorway. He was actually glad they pulled him from his dream. Now that he though about it, it was actually more of a nightmare. It hadn't been enjoyable in the least. At least the girl next to him seemed to be having a pleasant dream. The people in the doorway seemed to have decided it would be best to come back at a better time. It was no use trying to go back to sleep. He could hear the squeaking wheels and smell the food as the lady in white approached with breakfast. He decided it was ok to open his eyes now. A quick glance to his right told him she was waking up. Even her human nose could smell the food slowly getting closer.

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched. At first she didn't recognize where she was, but in the following seconds the events of the previous day flooded back into her memory. He was watching her. She realized that she still had her arms wrapped around him so she quickly sat up. That proved to be a bad idea when all the blood rushed from her head leaving her with no other choice but to crash back into her bed. Instinctively his arms had shot out to catch her and he gently lowered her back into a laying position. He sat quietly and waited for her head to clear from the sudden return of blood to it. Just then the nurse came in with two trays of food. She told him that Kagome's family ordered him a tray of food and she left to finish delivering the food. Both sat in unusual silence while they ate. Kagome stopped eating. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Pulling herself from her machines by her bed she rushed to the bathroom. She didn't care that the heart-monitoring device had gone off again when she pulled it off her thumb; however, perhaps pulling the IV from her arm may not have been the best thing to do. Kagome didn't' have time to think about this at the moment. Right now she needed a bathroom and fast. She grabbed either side of the seat and emptied her stomach from the breakfast she just ate. It wasn't until she finished that she realized someone was holding her hair back. She tore a couple squares off the toilet paper roll next to her and wiped her mouth off before flushing the toilet. He was still holding her hair. She turned and gave him, a weak smile. With great effort and help from the handicapped rails by the toilet she struggled to her feet. Kagome was shaking and she felt weak. Looking back to her hospital room she saw a nurse resetting the hear-monitor. There were at least two other nurses and a doctor waiting for her as well. She gingerly tried to make her way back to her bed. He kept trying to help her but Kagome refused and would respond by pushing him away. She was suddenly filled with anger. What did he think? That she was incapable of taking care of herself? She kept stumbling over her own feet and catching herself at the last second before falling. Kagome could hear him calling her name, asking her to let him help her. Despite how slow she was walking, she finally managed to trip herself up again. She put her foot out to catch herself, but her knee shook violently from side to side and gave out. She threw her hands out in front of her to protect her from the hard blue and white linoleum tiles of the hospital floor. Her face stopped inches from the ground and she was hauled back to her feet. He tried to set her back upright, but her knees refused to hold her weight. She couldn't fight anymore. She needed him. Kagome let him carry her bridal style back to her bed. Her head started to clear and she felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. She had to stay strong, but maybe she would just rest her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. She made him worry so much. No one had been able to do that to him before. Not even Kikyo. Kikyo never made him worry. Kikyo could take care of herself. He couldn't do this. Thinking about Kikyo no longer brought a smile to his face. Instead it was replaced by a sickening feeling deep within his stomach. Kikyo is dead. He could never grow old or raise a family with her. Kikyo is gone. He looked up at the girl almost hidden by the people in white. She was Kikyo. Well, not totally. She is supposed to be Kikyo. Their looks weren't the only thing they shared. Both were stubborn and both knew that had a duty to fulfill. She may not be quite as good with a bow or as brave as Kikyo, but she was learning. She was always happy and she cared. Kikyo could be heartless, especially in death. Inuyasha himself was no bleeding heart, but seeing someone with so much compassion was…refreshing. It was like breathing. She made everyone around her a better person. When he first met her, she brought back so much pain. He used to see so much of Kikyo in her, but now he saw through what he though was Kikyo and into the real her. There were days he even caught himself seeing her in Kikyo. The made in white turned and spoke to Inuyasha. She would be fine. She had something called "the flew" and she could leave that night. Honestly Inuyasha couldn't see what any of this had to do with flying, but he nodded at the man anyways. As the team of people in white prepared to leave the room, Inuyasha scowled menacingly at them to encourage them to speed up their departure. He sighed again and sat down with his back to the wall and his head down. It was more comfortable to sit on the floor anyways. He would wait until the people in white released her. Then he would take her back through the well and they could go back to searching for jewels. Back to where and when everything made so much more sense.

The sleep had been forced back by the doctor's tests and the IV being reconnected to her arm. She had watched his face. Kagome knew that he was fighting with himself. He sometimes reminded her of a puppy that had been kicked too much. It was partly her fault. She made him worry. She could never be as good or strong as Kikyo. She could never compare. She probably didn't even make him worry. He didn't care. She was just a burden to him. The sleep was still tugging at the back of her mind and with great effort she managed to push it away. Kagome was filled with grief. He would never be happy – not with her. Even if he did lover her, it was because she reminded him of Kikyo and not because of who Kagome is. 'He's lost everyone he's ever loved. You can't blame him for being afraid.' Kagome was on the verge of tears. He could never love her. She wanted nothing more than to just hold and be held by the person slumped in the corner of the room. A noise from the door grabbed her attention. It was her family. Seeing her expression, they hurried to comfort her. Everything would be all right. It wasn't serious. She would be out by the end of the day. Kagome was numbing to the words they said to her. Her family was trying, but they didn't understand. Another movement by the door drew her attention back in that direction. "Oh no." Kagome's stomach dropped. This wasn't good. She could handle it ok when Inuyasha and Kouga fought. Neither of them were really human so one couldn't easily kill the other off, but she didn't want to even imagine what the figure sitting in the corner would do to the boy standing in the doorway with flowers. He shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of four people.

"He-Hey Higurashi!" He smiled broadly at her. Kagome's eyes darted quickly from his face to the motionless heap in the corner then back to the boy with flowers before blinking dumbly. She gave him the most convincing smile she could muster and greeted him.

"Er…hi Hojo!" Her stomach dropped when she heard a low, barely audible growl from the far corner of the room. She knew that under the baseball cap two white ears were slowly flattening themselves back. Hojo hadn't even realized that Inuyasha was there, though it was hard to miss his bright fire rat haori. He just kept grinning and walked up to Kagome's bed, handing her the flowers. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She had no idea what an angry hanyou would do to a naive human, and honestly she didn't want to find out. Grabbing the IV pole in one hand and Hojo in the other, Kagome exited the room as fast as she could. "Going to walk with Hojo! Be back later! Bye!"

Inuyasha's ears were plastered back so far they were at risk of penetrating his skull. His teeth were bared and he progressed into a full growl. Not that stupid 'Hobo' freak again! He jumped up from his resting place, nearly giving three innocent bystanders heart attacks. One second she had been sniffling and Inuyasha had been considering trying this 'comforting' thing, but then her family came in so he decided against it. Next thing he knew she was running off with some human weakling. "Feh! See if I care!" The three other people in the room watched nervously as Inuyasha paced. The woman was starting to think that maybe she preferred her daughter roaming the hospital halls with that boy than sharing a bed with this half demon. He has such temper problems. Inuyasha was still deep in thought and pacing heatedly muttering to himself with an occasional outburst. "It isn't like I care. Stupid girl's just getting herself into trouble. Then she's going to expect me to come rescue her like always, well not this time! Maybe I'll…no…she'll sit me for that…maybe…maybe…I'm going for a walk!" with that Inuyasha turned sharply and bolted through the door, colliding with a janitor and cart full of cleaning supplies. Quickly brushing himself off and sneezing repeatedly at the unpleasant smells they gave off, Inuyasha tried to look inconspicuous and strolled away. The three people left in the room sat blinking in silence at Inuyasha's last outburst. Finally he cracked and Souta fell to the ground laughing hysterically. The two adults couldn't help but laugh as well.

_A/N: OO it's an update! Surprising, eh? Sorry for the delay, but I've been so busy…yes, yes, I know, no excuses. Please don't be mad at me! I have another chapter on the way as you read, but I need your opinion! I could either keep to my original idea and just make this a feel-good-fic with one favorite characters going totally OOC for plot reasons, or I could give it an actual elaborate plot that included jewel shards in the future, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Please review and respond to my plea for help! Also, I think I'm going to start a new fic called, _The Language of Love_ which will be a really short 4 or 5 chapter fic…I think…I can't really control these things. It's another waff fic about the three Hebrew words for love and the stages Kag and Inu go through. It would probably be one of those alternate universe ficcies. Anyone interested in reading? I know I'm not exactly an awesome writer and I'm still learning stuff about Inuyasha (I'm already finding some little mistakes in my earlier chapters) but I really fell in love with the whole Inu/kag relationship since the first time I saw the show. Hmm…I think I'll make my next fic (the one I was just talking about) into a 7 or 8 chapter one with both the InuKag and MirSan relationships. I'm just obsessed with anime/manga relationships. Sue me. Please don't! I don't own Inuyasha! cowers in corner awaiting reviews and law suits_


	8. Changes

_**Disclaimer: No ownadge of Inuyasha at this point**_

_**Chapter 8**_

****Kagome closed her eyes and tried desperately to calm her nerves and stop her hands from shaking. The quiet bustle of hospital noises reached her ears. The gentle squeak of the wheelchair Hojo was pushing her in soothed her. The sharp scent of antiseptic and various antibacterial cleaners brought comfort to her quickly beating heart. Slowly the noises and smells of the hospital gently faded until they were almost nonexistent as Hojo pushed her to an uninhabited wing of the hospital

'That's right, Kagome. Nothing bad will happen. It's just Hojo! He's harmless. Like a teddy bear.' Kagome sighed and let her natural smile take its place upon her face once more.

"Here we are! I think this is a good place to stop!" Kagome opened her eyes at Hojo's words and gasped. The view in front of her was amazing

"I found this when my grandmother was in the hospital." Hojo smiled at Kagome. "They have it here for therapy. I guess people feel better if they have something like this to look at."

Kagome just couldn't believe it. Before her was a huge window. The window showed her a winter wonderland. Snow drifted gently to the ground, no longer harsh and deadly but soft and loving. A small red fox ran into view, momentarily stopping to gaze back at them through the window. A raven swooped down and into the trees. The fox turned his attention toward the bird and followed it. Green fir trees glistening softly with powder snow made a broken arc in front of the window. Tiny red berries glistened in the snow, subtly adorning the green.

"It…it's beautiful!"

Risking life and limb, Kagome rose from her seat and walked to the window. Her feet were still unsteady and just as she started to feel weak, the strong hand of the brown-haired boy moved around her waist and held her up. She turned her face to look up at him and gave him a friendly smile. He returned the smile. Kagome watched as his face slowly got closer to hers. When she realized what was happening, she jerked her head quickly back to the window, leaving Hojo with only a mouth full of hair. Kagome thought desperately of something say, something, anything that would break the awkward silence. Instead, she chose to walk her way to the window. With Hojo's steadying hand, Kagome managed to make it without any major accidents.

"I never thought there could be something so…alive in a hospital!" finally Kagome was able to break the silence.

Kagome turned to Hojo for his reply but instead was met by his intense stare. Straining an awkward grin at him, Kagome desperately tried to lighten his unusually heavy mood.

"Where have you been, Kagome?" Hojo's words sounded strange. Deep and serious, his voice startled her and his eyes seemed to bore into her soul, demanding an answer.

"I've…I've been sick. You know that," Kagome stated seriously back at him.

"No." Hojo took a step towards her and, using only her IV pole for support, Kagome took a step back.

"You haven't," Hojo stated simply. "I went by your house. You weren't there. In fact, your room looked like no one had been there in months. I came here," Hojo looked around the room, "but they didn't even have any records on you except that you were born here. I called your doctor. He hadn't seen you either. He also told me that when he sees you every year for you check-up you are, in fact, more than healthy."

Kagome was shocked by Hojo's words. "I…I've been going to a different doctor…a doctor…a doctor in…" Kagome racked her brain for possibilities, but a snake-like arm, quickly wrapping around her waist and imprisoning her, interrupted her searching.

"Nowhere." Again, Hojo's words were uncharacteristically curt. "You haven't been going to a doctor anywhere because you haven't been sick. You know, Higurashi, if you didn't want to date me, you could have told me. I wouldn't have listened, but you could have at least been honest. I can't believe you would skip town just so you didn't have to see me." Kagome remained stunned. She had no idea what to say to counter that. Kagome pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp. He let go of her and she stumbled backwards. Hojo followed.

"I could have any girl in school I want, but I want you and your answer is always no. I made a decision. I'm not going to take no for an answer anymore."

Hojo had backed Kagome straight back into the wall. She had nowhere to go. For a moment Hojo flashed his normal smile at Kagome, but only succeeded in scaring her more.

"What…what happened to you, Hojo?" He just grinned at her the same way he always had.

"A lot has changed since you've been in school recently, Higurashi. I got tired of always being rejected, so I made some new friends." Kagome shook her head in disbelief. She had a pretty good idea of which friends he was talking about.

Without another word, Hojo made a swift movement towards her and, by reflex, she moved the IV pole in between them to shield herself. Unfazed by Kagome's movement, Hojo pushed the IV away, again ripping it from her already sore arm. In one fell swoop, Hojo had her wrists in one of his hands and she was trapped against the wall and she was too weak to escape. She started to call Inuyasha's name, but Hojo took advantage of her position and distress to lean in and bring his face to hers. Kagome closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her face and struggled to get away. Hojo's hand caught her chin and held it still.

"I want you to be happy…with me. If you won't choose me on my own I'm going to make you choose me." Hojo's innocent look was back, but filled with determination. Kagome knew it wasn't like him, but she couldn't undo the damage his new friends caused on him, not soon enough.

Hojo's innocent look faded and Kagome knew he would never be the sweet boy she once had a crush on. He was changed. Hojo's wicked smile returned and Kagome screamed for Inuyasha before Hojo pushed her deeper into the wall for the kiss he had been waiting patiently so long for. Kagome closed her eyes and the tears sped up making jagged rivers down her already stained face as she wept for her feeling of helpless and for the loss of a friend. As quickly as it came, the weight holding her was gone. Weak, Kagome collapsed to the floor with her eyes still closed as she heard the sound of one teenage boy body colliding with the wall on the other side of the room.

Inuyasha stood panting. He would have found her sooner if it hadn't been for all those confusing scents! Now he stood above her, protecting her from any evil that boy might try to inflict on her; however, now it seemed that he wouldn't be doing much damage. Hobo lay motionless on the ground, struck first by Inuyasha's hanyou fist then against the far wall. Within the same second of seeing the boy land, Inuyasha decided that he would pay for ever even thinking he had any right to do that to the innocent girl by Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and raised his still curled fist to run and attack again. Without warning, Inuyasha's world stopped. There was no rage, there was no hospital, and there was nothing except him and the reason that his pant leg had suddenly pulled tight around his left ankle. A delicate fist pulled, entwined in the red fabric, stopping Inuyasha's world.

He bent down, pulling the fist and it's owner into his arms. Kagome looked up into his sweet honey eyes, eyes that promised her anything if it would make the pain go away. Kagome loved Inuyasha. She was overwhelmed with everything. Putting her face to his chest, she sought refuge in the only place she knew that she would ever be safe, Inuyasha's arms.

With his world still in pause, Inuyasha lifted the girl to take her back to her room. Her teary face turned up at him and he saw her glance to the boy he had forgotten was still there. Understanding that it would make her happy, Inuyasha set Kagome back to tend to Hobo. As he stood to go to him, that small hand stopped him again.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm still right here," Inuyasha reassured her. She let go and relaxed against the wall. Inuyasha picked up the boy and set him in the chair Kagome had used to get to the wing. Not caring about the Hobo's stupid head lolling about, Inuyasha returned to his number one priority and swept her off her feet back to a bed where she could sleep and forget about all that troubled her.

As Kagome returned to her dreams, Inuyasha quietly whispered to her, "This is your fault, you know that? What makes you think that you'll be fine all by yourself? You have no one to blame except yourself. I hope you're happy. I'm going to make sure you get better, ok? As soon as those people in white let you out of here, we're going back! I can't do it. I can't protect you here. I can't fight off something I don't know anything about and when I'm here I'm lost." His voice started to catch in his throat and it was getting harder for him to speak without losing it. For the first time since he was a pup, Inuyasha felt helpless.

A/N: Well, I've actually finished this fic. It really didn't have anywhere to go and I have an idea (a better idea) for my next. One last chapter that I'll post soon after I make sure that this is the end of this saga.


	9. A Promise

_**Chapter 9**_

He loved her. No, he loves her. There is no other reasonable explanation. After being so careful to distance himself from her, Inuyasha finally realized that he has fallen for the very girl he swore he would never get involved with. At first he thought she was just too much like Kikyou. After awhile, he realized the true reason that he could never be with her is because he's too afraid of losing her. What if they ended up breaking up? Kagome would leave for good. Then Naraku would complete the Shikon No Tama and Inuyasha would have lost his love for the second time. Even worse, what if Naraku actually succeeded in capturing and killing her? Inuyasha would never be able to live with himself.

Then the thought came to him as he watched his angel sleep. What if Naraku got her and Inuyasha never told her how he felt? What if something happened to either of them and Kagome never knew that Inuyasha cared for her deeper than he has for anyone ever before in his life. No, Inuyasha would not allow this to happen. He must forget all his fears and do what he knew he had to do. Only looking back once to make sure she had not woken, Inuyasha went off in search of the people he knew must be enjoying breakfast in the hospital dining hall. He knew that Kagome was going home today and he didn't have much time to accomplish what must be done.

Kagome awoke to a surprisingly silent hospital room. No distressed hanyou. No mother quietly humming. No half-psychotic grandfather. No restless little brother. Finally some rest that Kagome believed she more than deserved. She slid down into her hospital bed and closed her eyes. The room was silent. Just the constant beep of her heart monitor kept her connected to the real world. She opened her eyes again. Where was everyone?

Mrs. Higurashi slowly nodded. Yes, her first notions were correct. Everything was finally starting to work according to plan. This woman may seem simple, but she knew when to seize her chance. Smiling to herself she stood up and walked down the long corridors to reach the parking lot. One pair of feet clicked with each step sending piercing echoes through the empty halls, the other pair padded silently behind.

Kagome was going nuts. What did they expect her to do with herself? She could hardly manage to get 10 minutes in a row without some major drama happening. Balancing a crazy life is no easy task. Just when Kagome began eyeing the window cord longingly her family saved her from taking that last resort. Well, it was almost her family. It was just the two crazy boys. Her grandfather was lecturing Souta on some thing or another and it was now Souta staring longing at the window cord. Kagome might as well save her brother with the same fate she nearly received. "Grandpa? Why don't you go ask the doctors if I can go home yet? I just want to get out of here." The man turned, processed the information, then left the room growling about how under appreciated he is. Her brother shot her a look of pure thanks.

Finally Kagome was heading home. Her mother and Inuyasha seemed to have vanished along with their family car. Kagome was treated to the backseat of a taxi. She tried to ignore the unshakeable reek of old vomit that seem to be standard in all taxis. Instead the young girl turned her attention to the window. She watched she scenery fly by. She lowered her window, deaf to the complaints of her younger brother sitting next to her. She was gone from the world. Focusing on only the treetops and sky she was transported, except this time the use of a certain well was not needed. Her arms were clasped tightly around his strong shoulders. The reassuring squeeze on her knees promised that she would never fall. The only alone time they ever seem to be able to find. The exhilarating rush of wind matched by the breathlessness of love. Jumping from tree to tree they were unstoppable together. No one could touch them. Nothing could hurt them. All the things she never said. It was their time, even if only she thought it of that way.

Suddenly Kagome snapped back to her time. Something was different. The world seemed fuzzy and confusing for a moment like the feeling you get when you get interrupted after delving into a book for hours. The taxi was stopping. She rolled up the window and tried to orient herself again. Slowly the rush of flying subsided and she was walking again up to her door. It was very strange. The car was parked just outside the house, but the front door was locked. She turned around. Souta and her grandpa weren't there anymore. Kagome smiled to herself. Her family might have disappeared, but they left footprints. Was this any way to treat a sick girl? Kagome didn't think so, but she needed the warmth that comes with being inside so she had no option but track her prey. It didn't take her long to realize that the steps lead straight to the well house. What kind of conspiracy was this? If they wanted to live in the well house that would be perfectly fine with Kagome, but if she had any choice she would be living in the house with her warm bed waiting for her just inside.

She opened the door. There they all were. To think Kagome thought it was only her grandfather who wasn't all there. Something strange was going on. Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa all smiled at her. Her mother stepped up to hug her and whispered quietly in her daughter's ear, "he's waiting for you." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. What does this all mean? She took one last look around her before dropping herself down into the well. The sting of cold rushed away from her as the immense feeling of time travel surrounded her. The cold rushed back at her as she reached the other side. At first she was confused. He wasn't there waiting for her. Did she misunderstand? Hurt and confusion surrounded her. Maybe she was the one that was nuts. She was just about to turn around and go back when she saw two ears peak over the lip of the well and disappear even more quickly than they appeared.

Reaching the top Kagome finally saw the man waiting for her. He didn't say anything yet. He just turned his back to her and crouched down. They didn't need words to communicate. In fact they almost never communicated with words. All they ever seemed to do was yell at each other, but Kagome never missed the slight undertone of worry in his words or jealousy in his eyes. Soon she was flying again, but this time for real.

The trip was just a flash to her. He was crouching again, which was her signal to dismount. He turned to face her. This time she knew that words would serve them perfectly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed.

"Listen." Inuyasha replied softly back to the beautiful girl. "I'm not good with words. I've never said any of this before, but if there is ever a time for this to be said, it's now. Everything I've said to you before it's wrong."

Kagome blinked at the hanyou. Maybe this wasn't the conversation she was expecting.

"I want you around. Forever. With me. We'll defeat Naraku. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want, and…" Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I don't love Kikyou. I need you to know that-"

"I love you!" Kagome blurted out. She threw her arms around Inuyasha and after a moment of shock Inuyasha returned her embrace with his gentle strength.

"I guess you beat me to it," the blushing hanyou replied back sheepishly with his half grin. "I love you, too. Your mother wanted me to give this to you. She said it was for a promise. Promise me you'll stay by my side?" Inuyasha pulled out a band of silver with small diamond pressed into it.

Kagome began to cry. She recognized the ring immediately. It was the promise ring her father gave her mother back in high school. Her mother had only stopped wearing it a year ago. "Forever," was all Kagome could choke out.

_**The Beginning**_


End file.
